Breaking Bonds
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Set in modern time: inuxkags, slight inuxkikyo. Kagome leaves and comes back changed, the gang tries to figure out what happened to her. I suck at summeries please just read. Rated M. Don't like dont read.


**A Struggle Like No Other**

**PROLOUG**

"Kagome pass the ball to me." A ten year old Inuyasha called to his equal aged friend. Kagome laughed and shook her head, throwing

the ball instead to her sister like friend, Sango.

"Inuyahsa we're not on the same team. Remember it's you an' Miroku against me an' Sango." Kagome yelled as she ran pass her

pouting friend to catch the ball Sango had launched. Inuyasha quickly jumped up and intercepted the pass, and quickly handed it off to Miroku.

"I know, it was to get your mind off the game." Inuyasha laughed out, and quickly caught the ball as Miroku tossed it to him.

"I do believe that is another point for the boys." Miroku stated, and laughed when the girls huffed.

"No fair you cheated." Kagome whined, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. Sango nodded her agreement, the boys shook their heads.

"We agreed that there would be no rules. So anything that goes is fair." Miroku stated, the girls stuck their tounges out at them. Kagome

smiled as she watched her friends argue. 'How am I going to tell them that I'm moving?' She thought, jumping when a hand rested on her

shoulder. She glanced up and stared at the confused looks on her friends faces.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome was about to reply when she heard her mother call for her. Kagome turned and

saw her mother waving for her, giving a sigh she knew this was the last chance to tell her friends. Giving them an apologetic look she faced them.

"I got to go you guys." She stated, her friends smiled.

"We know silly. We heard your mom calling for you." Sango stated, but frowned when Kagome shook her head.

"That's not what I mean. I'm moving, and I'm not sure I'll be coming back." Kagome stated as tears rolled down her face. Inuyasha, Miroku,

and Sango stared at her in shock.

"What?" They stated in unison, but Kagome shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." She cried out and ran for her mother. Leaving her childhood friends behind.

_**10 Years later...**_

Inuyasha sighed as memories of his past friends took his thoughts away from what Kikyo was saying once again. 'I'm still wondering why

the rest of us broke apart after Kagome left. Was she the reason we even hung around one another? Or was it just the fact that she was that

important to us that after she left we didn't want to see our mirrored pain?' He thought on a sigh, then turnded to his girlfriend to see her giving

him an expectant look. Flinching slightly he gave Kikyo a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Can you repeat that?" He stated, Kikyo huffed and glared at him for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

"Inuyasha you have been thinking of your past friends again haven't you. Why won't you listen to me and just forget about them? You know

they aren't in our league here, your the star quarterback for the Shikon College football team, and I'm the head cheerleader. They are beneath us,

so would you stop worrying about them and start paying attention to me." Kikyo whined, Inuyasha sighed and stood up shaking his head.

"Sorry Kikyo, I just have to much on my mind right now to do much of anything." He stated, starting to walk away from her. Kikyo stared

at him in shock before standing and hollering at him.

"And where exactly are you going?" She yelled at him, Inuyasha shrugged and glanced over his shoulder.

"Somewhere more quiet." He replied, turning and leaving a stunned Kikyo behind. 'Man why am I going out with her, again?' He thought

as he walked toward the park in front of the campus. He started jogging when he reached the park path, and just went into his thoughts. 'I've been

thinking more and more about Kagome and the others. I will speak to Miroku and Sango every now and then to see if they're doing alright, aside

from that Kikyo won't allow me anywhere near them. And what's the deal with me thinking about Kagome, hell she's probably already forgotten

about us.' He came to a stop when that thought entered his mind, shaking his head he let out a growl. 'No Kagome would never forget about us.

I just know she wouldn't, she just isn't the kind of person that would forget about her friends.' Inuyasha thought, giving a sigh he stopped and

glanced around to see where he was. He tensed when he realized it was the playground they all had played on the day Kagome left, he lowered

his head and allowed his white hair to curtain his face as memories assaulted him. Giving his head a hard shake he turned on his heels and

started running back toward the dorms, trying his hardest to outrun the past. A warning shout made him glance up but he was a little late

on the call, and collided headlong with another runner.

"Seriously, watch where you're going." The female basically shouted. Inuyasha winced, then noticed her headphones on and figured that

was the reason she was yelling. He extended a hand and tensed in surprise when the female slapped it away.

"Does it look like I need your help." She growled out, and Inuyasha just huffed and watched as the girl stood and brushed herself off. Then

blinked in surprise when familiar sapphire blue eyes glared at him. And he saw recognition flash in her eyes as she stared at him, he was about

to comment on the fact, but was taken by surprise when the female turned around and just started walking away. Inuyasha hesitated a minute

then started after her.

"Hey wait. I'm sorry to have collided with you, uh...what is your name exactly?" Inuyasha asked, all he got for a reply was the female

walking faster. Inuyasha frowned and grabbed the females wrist to stop her from moving.

"Answer my question. What is your name?" He growled out, the female glared at him over her shoulder and fisted her hands.

"Release me right this instant." She demanded, but Inuyahsa just shook his head.

"Not until you answer my..." He started, but was cut off when the female twisted and shot her fist toward his jaw. Inuyasha barely had

enough time to dodge the blow. His movement caused him to release the girl, who took the opportunity to start running. 'I don't think so.' Inuyasha

thought running after her. He tackled her from behind and rolled to make sure he took the impact of the ground, then quickly flipped so he had

the female pinned beneath him.

"Let me go." She growled out, Inuyasha huffed and shook his head.

"Not until you answer my question." He stated, the female glanced at him then turned away.

"Why should I? You already know the answer, Inuyasha." The female stated, and Inuyasha tensed at the sound of his name coming out of

his childhood friend's mouth.

"Kagome?" He asked, she just nodded and kept her face turned away from him. Inuyasha just glanced at his friend and shook his head.

'It can't be. She wouldn't have ran, she should have been thrilled to see me...and she wouldn't be wearing these clothes.' He thought, letting her

up and taking in her black leather boots, black hip huggers, blood red tank top that showed her mid-drift, and a black leather coat. He glanced at

her face and noticed that her go happy attitude was re-placed with a cold merciless one.

"Kagome? What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome growled and took another swing at him. Inuyasha jumped back and

decided to stay at arms length, and watched as different emotions crossed Kagom'e face. Anger, confusion, regret, and torture flashed within

her eyes and Inuyasha yearned to make them all go away.

"Kagome..." He started, as he reached for her. He froze when she jumped back and clenched her fists.

"Just stay away from me Inuyasha. My business is my business, so stay out of it." She barked out, before turning and started running

away from him. Inuyasha just watched and knew automatically something was wrong, and that he was going to need some old friends to help

him. 'Lets just hope they will help.' He thought, turning away from the retreating Kagome and quickly running toward the dorms. Here he had been

trying to outrun his past, only to end up slamming right into it.

Kagome was panting heavily by the time she reached her apartment, and she was near tears as an image of her childhood friend that she

had just ran into forced itself to the fore front of her mind. 'No I can't allow them to know that I have met with him. They forbidded me to see any of

them unless I wanted them to face the same fate as my mother and brother.' She thought, inhaling a deep breath and slowly exhaling through her

mouth. Straightening she entered the building and waited for the elevator along with some of the other apartment owners. As she exited the

elevator onto her floor she felt her heart begin to harden, and the familiar coldness run through her veins as she was taught to do. Her mentors

would think less of her should she begin to grow soft again. 'Then again, it was your father's fault for all of this to happen.' A nagging voice in her

head told her, she grinded her teeth and quickly silenced the thought before it could get fully started, that was one story she was tired of hearing.

As she opened the door to the apartment she shared with five other people, the usual sounds greeted her. Sesshomaru and Naraku were

at there usual argument at which one was stronger, Koga had his stereo screaming over the argument, Shippo was screaming at all of them to

shut up, and Rin was close to going insane. 'Maybe today I should just let Rin have at them.' Kagome thought closing the door and started the

countdown. 'Ten...' A nerve above Rin's eye began to tick, 'nine...' she was grinding her teeth, 'eight...' her grip on the plate she was cleaning

caused it to crack, 'seven...' she started inhaling and exhaling fast, 'six...' she was placing the plate back into the water, 'five...' she slowly dried

her hands, 'four...' she turned and gave each boy a death glare, 'three...' she slowly approached the living room, 'two...', she crossed her arms,

'one...' she inhaled deeply, 'zero...these boys are dead.'

"YOU THREE NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP! NEITHER OF YOU TWO JACKASSES ARE STRONG, AND KOGA IF YOU DON'T

TURN THAT DAMNED THING DOWN IM GOING TO THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW, AND SHIPPO JUST TELLING THEM TO SHUT UP

EVERY FEW DAMN MINUTES AIN'T GOING TO DO SHIT!" Rin screamed, the room went quiet automatically and Kagome fought the urge to

burst out laughing. 'Even if Rin is the youngest of this group she's the most scariest when mad. I actually believe that's why we are so close.'

Kagome thought giving a cruel smile to each of the boys as they finally noticed her and as Rin moved back into the kitchen. She made sure to

stay relaxed as Sesshomaru and Naraku came into her personal space to study her closely when they questioned her.

"So where have you been, Kagome?" Naraku drawled out, Kagome just huffed and met his cold black gazed glare head on.

"I was out running in the park." She stated matter-of-factly. Sesshomaru glanced at her and inhaled slowly. 'Damn him and his dog

senses.' Kagome thought, and prayed that Inuyasha sent didn't cling to her from their brief contact. Sesshomaru thought a moment then nodded

that she was telling the truth. Sticking her tounge out in her usual manner at the half-demon and dog demon she headed for the kitchen to help

Rin.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked, Rin shook her head and smiled at Kagome.

"No I'm nearly done, but I was thinking after we could go to the mall." Rin stated, Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome replied, heading to her room to get changed. When she came back out Rin was waiting for her by the door.

"All ready." Kagome stated, Rin laughed and led the way out. When they were out of hearing range Rin turned to her.

"How about a bet? I bet that by the time we get back the apartment will be a wreck and all the boys will be fighting over the t.v remote." Rin

stated, Kagome laughed and nodded.

"I'll take you up on that, but instead of the t.v remote I bet they will be fighting over some passed girlfriend they all shared." Kagome stated,

Rin laughed and nodded. They entered the parking lot and headed for Kagome's red corvet. Within moments they were at the city mall.

"I'll be in the perfume store if you need me." Rin called over her shoulder, Kagome waved to show that she heard and headed for the line

of clothing stores. 'Time to get me a few new outfits.' She thought, heading into the nearest clothing store.

Kagome sighed and plopped down in the chair across from Rin as they stopped shopping to grab something to eat and drink. Rin

laughed and pointed to the seven bags Kagome sat down beside her.

"You think you bought enough clothes?" Rin laughed out, Kagome huffed and glanced at the equal sized pile of bags beside Rin.

"You should talk." Kagome stated, both girls laughed and gave their orders as the waitress finally arrived. They didn't start talking until

their food was brought to them.

"You meet with one of them today. Didn't you?" Rin asked, Kagome tensed and glanced down at her food while giving a nod.

"It wasn't on purpose, I was just out running and I ran into Inuyasha. I never thought it would be so painful to see him again. I was so scared

that I swung at him, and what's worse is that I think that I'll be going to the same college as him. Which means that should Naraku or Sesshomaru

find out, then all of them will meet the same fate as my brother and mother." Kagome stated, the last part full of bitterness. Rin glanced at her,

knowing the same story all to well. Rin glanced at her food then sighed.

"They ruined everything for us, but they also have done everything for us. I just don't understand them at all. Killing everyone in our

famalies, but deciding to spare us." Rin stated, Kagome sighed and shook her head. Then glanced at Rin and forced a smile onto her face.

"But what's done is done. They are our family now and we have to do what they say, but that doesn't mean we have to be their slaves.

Which we have shown them plenty of times before." Kagome laughed out, Rin laughed as well and nodded. They fell silent and began to eat.

They were half way through when Rin gasped and dropped her fork, Kagome gave her a questioning look and followed her gaze. Kagome

tensed when she saw Inuyasha, but gasped when she noticed who was clinging to his arm. 'Of all the damned people in the world. He has to be

with her.' Kagome thought, and quickly paid as she and Rin got up and moved closer to Inuyasha and Kikyo. They stopped just close enough to

listen to what they were saying.

"Inuyasha? Ever since you got back from who knows where, you've been spaced out. Not to mention that you tried to leave me to talk to

those two beneath us again. Inuyasha you have to get over the past, you three broke apart for a reason. So just forget about them and help me

pick out, and pay for, some new clothes. Mine are beginning to be outdated." Kikyo whined, Inuyasha sighed and just nodded.

"Fine whatever." Inuyasha stated, but froze momentarily when a familiar scent reached his nose. 'Kagome has been here.' He thought,

glancing around. A tug from Kikyo snapped him out of his daze though. 'She's probably already left.' Inuyasha thought on a sigh, and

half-heartedly payed attention to Kikyo as she shopped.

Kagome ran to her car with Rin on her heels. Kagome slammed her belonging into the trunk and waited for Rin to place her bags into the

trunk as well.

"Kagome..." Rin started, but Kagome shook her head. Rin just nodded and accepted the keys when Kagome handed them to her. Rin

started the car and waited for Kagome to buckel up, then headed home. All the way Kagome stayed quiet and Rin just let her sort out her

emotions. 'How will I explain this to Naraku and Sesshomaru? They'll think something is up, and that could put both Kagome and her old friends

in danger.' Rin thought, and glanced at Kagome to see her looking forward with a bored look on her face. Rin tensed and knew what Kagome

was going to do. 'She's going to fake her way right through Naraku and Sesshomaru. Which means that she's been using their own training

against them.' Rin thought and quickly schooled her own features as she pulled into the apartment buildings parking garage.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin and Kagome came down the hall, knowing automatically that something was up since they both had their

faces void of any emotions. 'I'll play dumb for now, but I will find out what's going on.' He thought, and opened the door for them.

"Welcome back. Did you two enjoy your shopping trip?" He asked judging their reactions, knowing something was up when Kagome

meet his cold gaze with one of her own. 'She's had a run in with one of her past friends, such as when she came back from her run.' He figured

out.

"I don't see why it should matter to you Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome bit out, and Sesshomaru noticed how Rin glanced at her in shock at

her bitter tone. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question, but tensed when a pale hand came around him and slapped Kagome right across

the face. Kagome hit the floor and gave the drunken Naraku a death glare. Sesshomaru glanced at their, druken, half-demon, leader who was

giving Kagome a disgusting look.

"How many times do I have to teach you a lesson that you shouldn't be so bitter toward those who raised you." Naraku slurred,

Sesshomaru quickly dashed into the hall and covered Kagome's mouth with a clawed hand before she could reply.

"Enough Kagome. I'll handle her from here Naraku." Sesshomaru stated, Naraku just huffed and stumbled backward into the apartment.

"Make sure you teach her a good enough lessson." Naraku slurred, Sesshomaru nodded and quickly escorted the two girls to his room.

After locking the door and making the girls settle onto his bed he went and retrieved a first aid kit form the adjoined bathroom.

"You should know better than to speak in such a way in front of Naraku. Even on days he's not drunk." Sesshomaru stated, Kagome

huffed but stayed still as he applied disinfectant and a bandage to the cut that Naraku had made on her check.

"In truth I'm getting to the point where I don't care anymore." Kagome stated, causing both Rin and Sesshomaru to tense up. Sesshomaru

growled and brought his face nose to nose with her.

"Don't _ever,_ let me hear you say that again. You know better than any of us what kind of torture Naraku is able to put someone through. Do

you want to end up screaming in pain like your brother or mother had as he tortured them." Sesshomaru growled out. Kagome gasped and bit

painfully down on her bottom lip, fighting back tears. Sesshomaru sighed in guilt and brought Kagome into a hug, Rin placed a comforting hand

on Kagome's back as she cried into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone that far." He apologized, Kagome just silently wept into his shoulder. With a sigh Sesshomaru straightened

her up and wiped away her tears.

"Kagome you have to be more careful. I know that Naraku's sense of smell is not as strong as mine, but my half-brother carries a distinct

sent. You have to be careful when you run into him." Sesshomaru stated, Kagome tensed and glanced down.

"That's going to be hard to do becaues the college that you guys are going to enroll me in is the same college all my ex-friends go to."

Kagome stated, Sesshomaru nodded and gave Kagome a sorrowful look.

"We know. That's why Naraku has also enrolled Rin, Shippo, and Koga, so they can keep an eye on you and your past friends."

Sesshomaru stated, Kagome glanced up in shock.

"Are you serious?" Kagome bit out, Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome slumped her shoulders and felt her anger boiling over. 'Why? Why

does Naraku have to be such an ass to everyone? He took Sesshomaru's, Koga's, Shippo's, Rin's and my own family away from us. What does

he have planned for all of us? At least Sesshomaru was able to keep Naraku from knowing that Inuyasha is his younger half-demon, half-brother.'

Kagome thought, and surged to her feet heading toward the living room. Sesshomaru grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed, and both Rin

and Sesshomaru pinned her down.

"Kagome. Please think about what you're doing. You have no way to defeat Naraku." Rin stated, and Kagome tensed when she almost

screamed out what she was. 'I can't give away that secret. If so who knows what might happen.' She thought, then slowly relaxed her body, when

she nodded at them, only then did Sesshomaru and Rin allow her up. Giving on last huff she unlocked the door, gave on last death glare to the

passed out Naraku, and went to her own room. 'Tomorrow is going to be a friggin' living hell.' She thought, changing into her night clothes and

literally fell into bed.

Kagome groaned as she once again avoided eye contact with Sango and dodged the woman's attempt to approach her by giving her a

glare that made her take a step back. 'Damnit. I hate doing this to them. First Miroku in first class, then having to dodge Inuyasha in second, and

now breaking the heart of a woman who I always thought of as an older sister. This is killing me on the inside, but I will not show it because of

Koga and Shippo. If they saw then I know they would report to Naraku.' She thought, as she glanced at the clock as the bell finally rang for class

to begin. Kagome quickly focused on her notes and jumpped slightly when a letter landed on her desk. She felt her heart squeeze as the familiar

folding took her back to her childhood when her and Sango had created that fold to pass notes in class. When unfolded uncorrectly the piece of

paper would tear and become ineligable to read. 'How many teachers did we humiliate with this fold?' Kagome thought, knowing she couldn't

touch the paper at all, so oppted to just ignore it. When the final bell rang Kagome quickly packed her belongings and dashed out of the room

and into the closes restroom. She locked the door and, on trembling legs, moved to the mirrors. She glanced into the mirror and asked the

same thing she always asked when seeing her reflection. 'Who is this woman? And what happened to the woman I used to be?' She thought,

and hung her head trying to hold back tears. She gave her head a shake and inhaled deeply.

"There's no time for this. If I'm late then I will have no choice but to cause trouble." She stated out loud and quickly unlocked the door and

headed for her final class of the day. She entered the class and nearly had a heart attack, all of them were in the room. 'Damn this just got

impossible.' She thought and took a seat closes to the door, praying that they had not seen her enter. She tensed when she noticed Sango

approaching her out of the corner of her eye. She sent her another glare and blinked in surprise when Sango just sent her a glare back. Kagome

gave a silent curse when Koga walked in right as Sango stopped in front of Kagome's desk, and silently cursed Koga for realizing it.

"Kagome what is up with you? You're acting like you don't even know us." Sango stated, Kagome just turned away from her and kept her

gaze to the floor. A sigh caused guilt to slam into Kagome, but the guilt turned into surprise when Sango grabbed her from the front of her shirt

and hoisted her up and half way over the desk to made sure she faced the furious woman in front of her.

"Listen here damnit. I don't know what your problem is but you better stop taking it out on Inuyasha, Miroku, and myself. Cause I'll tell you

right now, I've become more violent when pissed from when I was a kid. So you have two options; option A, you tell me what the hell your problem

is. Or option B, I beat the damn truth out of ya." Sango growled out, causing the whole classroom to go quiet to watch. All Kagome could do was

stare at Sango in shock and thought about what she had said. '"I've become more violent when pissed from when I was a kid". Is she serious? I

mean we're talking about a woman who, when she was just seven, threatened to beat in a robber's head if he touched her baby brother during a

sleepover, and then tried to with a frying pan when the robber didn't listen to her.' She thought, and then realized that Sango was still waiting for

an answer. Kagome gave an inward sigh and knew she was just going to piss the woman off, but in the end she just slapped Sango's hand away

and sat back down. She glanced at Koga and saw him huff and walk toward an empty seat. Kagome then turned her gaze to the wall on her right

to avoid staring at Sango. When the bell rang Sango finally moved from where she was standing and headed back to the others. Kagome

allowed her bangs to cover her eyes briefly to hide the fact that she was fighting back tears. 'Damn you dad, and damn you Naraku.' She thought

then focused on taking notes.

When the bell rang Kagome quickly stood and made a dash for the doors, but gasped when Inuyasha dashed ahead of her and blocked

her escape. Kagome tensed and made sure to avoid eye contact and to keep both her face and voice void of any emotions.

"Please excuse me." She stated in a bored tone, and tensed when Inuyasha gave a low growl.

"No. Not until you tell us what is going on." He stated, Kagome sighed. Only to tense again when Koga appeared beside her and growled

at Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt face. Get the hell out of our way, before I make ya." He stated, Kagome watched with growing unease as Koga and Inuyasha

stared each other down.

"Yea right you flea bag. Besides this has nothing to do with you so mind your own business." Inuyasha growled back, Kagome gave an

inward sigh and watched as Koga moved to where he was only an inch from Inuyasha.

"I don't care if this is, or isn't, any of my business you have no right to keep the rest of us in here. So move out of my way because I have

somewhere I need to be." Koga growled out, Kagome saw the opportunity he was presenting her. 'Wait since when does Koga care about me?'

She thought, and blinked in surprise when Inuyasha relunctantly stepped back and allowed the class to file out. Kagome jumped when Koga

grabbed her arm and pulled her along side him. Not missing the growl from Inuyasha. When they were at Kagome's car Koga stopped and

glanced at her.

"Don't expect help from me for now on. Got that. This was a one time thing." Koga growled, Kagome nodded and gave a silent thanks. Koga

huffed and opened her car door.

"Just go home and do whatever you do when your home alone. Remember Naraku and Sesshomaru will be home around nine, me and

Shippo will be home at seven. Rins riding with you, right?" Koga stated, Kagome nodded and slide into the car.

"Yea I'm picking her up on front of the main building." Kagome stated, Koga nodded and patted the hood of her car.

"Catch you later then." He stated, heading toward his own car. Kagome nodded and headed toward the main building. When Rin hopped

into the car she wasted no time in asking Kagome if the rumor about what had happened was true. Kagome told her everything that had  
happened and was nearly in tears by the time they finally got to the apartment. Rin was looking at her with worried eyes.

"Kagome you shouldn't have to be going through this. It's causing you to much grief and pain." Rin stated, Kagome wiped her eyes and

glanced at Rin.

"Well you and Sesshomaru said it last night. I can't take on Naraku myself." Kagome stated, knowing that it was a lie from the get go. 'But

I can't let them know, It isn't the time to destroy him.' She thought, knowing when she would use it if the time came. Rin sighed and shook her

head.

"You know what. Today isn't a day where I want to be couped up in a shabby apartment. I say that we make the rest of the day be a girls

day out." Rin stated, Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I can go with that." Kagome stated, putting the car in reverse.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha meet at the college library. For a few minutes they just sat at an empty table in the corner in akward silence,

only to be broken by Miroku.

"Clearly Kagome isn't the girl that she once was. Rather she has felt abandoned, or something has happened to where she feels like she

can no longer trust us." He whispered, giving his old friends sorrowed feeled eyes. Sango nodded, and glanced at the table.

"But I can tell she does want to be around us. Its just that something is causing her not to, because she would have never slapped my

hand away like that." Sango stated, Miroku nodded.

"She always saw you as a sister, and you as another brother Miroku. She would never have been so distant from us like today. She'd

never change like she has, unless to protect herself or others around her." Inuyasha stated, allowing his bangs to cover his face. Miroku sighed

and shook his head.

"I'll have to disagree with you there. Maybe Kagome could change like that, but we just never expected it." Miroku stated causing the other

two to glance at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. Miroku glanced at her with sad eyes befor glancing back to the table.

"How many people always told us when we were kids that we could never be seperated? Yet look at us now. Sango you've moved on to

be the captain of the karate club, Inuyasha is star quarterback for the Shikon College team, and I'm co-captain of the academic team. No one

would would have guessed we'd get this far apart." He whispered, they all glanced down and fell into silence.

"Not to blame my mother or anything, but I wanted to stick around. She just said that me being the only girl in the group was bound to start

rumors, and she didn't want to deal with that." Sango whispered, hiding her face in her hands.

"I just didn't want to feel the pain of losing you two as well, so I pulled into myself and my studies. Either way I lost you guys." Miroku

whispered, placing his arms on the table and putting his head down on them.

"I just didn't want to see the mirrored pain from losing Kagome." Inuyasha stated, glancing at the others and quickly surging to his feet.

"I'm so sorry." They whispered to each other, as Inuyasha pulled them into a group hug. They stayed still and just cried, until a voice

caused them to jump.

"Inuyasha! What in hell do you think you're doing? I've told you I don't know how many times; do not converse with those two. They are only

going to drag you down." Kikyo growled as she approached the group. Inuyasha pulled back and just stared at her.

"You're wrong Kikyo. My friends could never bring be down. You on the other hand have, greatly. I realize now that the only reason you

started to date me was for my money, nothing else. So Kikyo listen closely, I'm only saying this once. Never come near me or my friends again.

Also should I hear that you are bad mouthing me or my friends, then I will make it to where you will never want to show your face in this town

leave, because we have more important things to do, then hear you whine and complain." Inuyasha growled out, Sango and Miroku

bursted out laughing at the stunned look on Kikyo's face. Only to laugh harder when she screamed and stormed out of the library.

"So what now?" Sango asked Inuyasha when she finished laughing.

"We find out all we can about Kagome since she left." Inuyasha stated, Sango glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And how exactly do we do that?" She asked, Inuyasha blinked and scratched the back of his head.

"I have no idea." He stated, Sango blinked once then growled.

"What do you mean? Surely you've thought this through." She yelled, Inuyasha shrunk back a second, then stood his ground.

"You can't expect me to figure everything out." He growled, Miroku laughed and cleared his throat to gain his friends' attention.

"I believe I may have an idea." He stated, recieving blank stares from his friends.

"Do you realize how much trouble we will be in if we get caught?" Sango hissed out as the two of them quickly slipped through the empty

dark halls of the college. A small chuckle from Miroku caused her to grind her teeth.

"No worries my dear Sango. I have done this many times before to check on students that have entered the school. The guard will be

doing the ground check right now. We have nothing to stand in our way." He stated, Sango blinked and stumbled. '_dear _Sango_.'_ She thought,

then remembered Miroku's new reputation as the college pervert.

"Let me guess. All the look-ups you have done was on the girls." She stated, not noticing the lecherous smile that appeared on his face.

"Exactly. Here we are. Now just to wait for the signal from Inuyasha." Miroku whispered. A minute later a soft click from the office window

alerted them that Inuyasha was waiting for them to let him in.

"Welcome my friend." Miroku whispered, as he opened the window and stepped back to let Inuyasha in.

""We won't have to worry about the gaurd. He is trying to find his glasses on the football field when actually I hid them on the third row of

bleachers." Inuyasha whispered, earning laughs from his friends.

"Excellent my furried ear friend. Now to get started on the search for Kagome. You two look through the cabinet files, I'll search the

computer." Miroku stated, the others nodded and started the hunt. Sango and Inuyasha groaned and growled at every file that didn't belong to

Kagome, and Miroku laughed at each one. He then focused back on the computer and continued to scroll down through the names beginning in

h. He narrowed his eyes when he finally found it. He quickly motioned for the others.

"It's not making sense. The one who registered her is someone named Naraku, and that she lives in an apartment about five blocks away

from the college. There is no picture to the name though, but from the forms filled out he has been Kagome's gaurdian for quite some time now."

He stated, Sango and Inuyasha glanced at each other, then at Miroku.

"Which means?" They stated in unison. Miroku laughed and spun the chair around to face them as he crossed his legs and clasped his

hands together.

"It means that if we want to figure out what is wrong with Kagome, we must figure out who this Naraku character is and _why_ he suddenly is

Kagome's gaurdian." Miroku stated, Sango nodded and Inuyasha gave a growl of approval.

"So what's the next step in the plan?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha scratched his head and shrugged. Sango laughed and gained both males

attention.

"Next is a little kidnapping. We kidnap Kagome and have her, even if we have to force her, to give us a few answers." Sango stated, the

boys glanced at one another, then smiled.

"Ugh. I can't stand this much longer." Kagome sighed to herself, as she walked toward her car. She had been to the college for a week

now and already her nerves were drawn tighter than ever. Koga and Shippo weren't helping by randomly stepping in and saving her from an

incounter with one of her past friends. 'What's up with them anyway? They have never shown me that they care before.' She thought, and shook

her head clear. Thankful that it was friday and that the next two days she had the apartment to herself. Naraku and Sesshomaru were going on

some trip with an investers of theirs, Koga and Shippo were leaving town to hang out at some field party over the weekend, and Rin was going to

spend the weekend at the city hotel, just because she knew Kagome wanted to be alone just as much as she did. Kagome smiled as she felt the

engine purr to life and the gears shift into gears. She pulled out and headed for the apartment, when a sudden feeling that she was being

watched caused her to look in her rearview mirror. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she shrugged and focused on getting home.

"Mkay. First things first, go shopping for some real food that will last me for two days. Cause the stuff they got is not good for me."

Kagome talked to herself as she made a quick list of the items she wanted. Out in the garage she froze as the sense of being watched struck

her again. She glanced around and dashed for her car, only to have a clawed hand clamp over her mouth. She struggled and heard the demon

holding her give a slight curse, then she felt a slight pinch on her neck, and blackness embraced her.

Close, familiar voices caused Kagome to groan and slowly come two. Opening her eyes, she blinked in surprise when she realized that

she was lying on the floor of a treehouse. Not just any treehouse either, but the treehouse she and her friends had found abandoned and claimed

as theirs. She jumped to her feet and was automatically grabbed from behind and forced to the floor.

"Don't even think about it, unless you want to be put to sleep again." Sango growled in her ear, Kagome twisted in her grasp and pulled

herself free. Only to be tripped and sat on by Inuyasha.

"Give it up Kagome. We just want to talk and get some answers, then you can walk out of her if you want to." Inuyasha growled, Kagome

stilled and then bucked, throwing Inuyasha off. Inuyasha hit the ground with a surprised grunt, and Kagome dashed for the hatch, only to be

grabbed and spun around by Miroku. As she felt herself spin she balanced on her right foot and brought her left foot up, connecting with Miroku's

chest. She gasped in surprise when he just stumbled back a step and then grabbed her shoulders and tried to force her to the floor. She growled

and slammed her head backwards, connecting with Miroku's forehead and knocking him down with a groan. She dashed for the hatch again and

gasped in surprise as she was suddenly tackled from the side and slammed against the side wall.

"I'm getting sick and tired of this." Sango yelled as she balled her fist and slammed it against Kagome's face, Kagome hit the floor and

quickly rolled to her feet. She faced Sango and clenched her teeth. They stared at each other for a moment, then Kagome lounged, only to find

herself face first on the floor with Sango painfully twisting her arm behind her back. Kagome relaxed her body, and allowed her head to touch the

wooden floor.

"Fine. I won't run, you have my word." She whispered, Sango got off of her and she glared at the three before her.

"So what do you want?" She whispered, Inuyasha gave her a sad look, that caused her glance away.

"What happened to you? What happened to the Kagome we knew?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome tensed, knowing that Inuyasha would

catch her in a lie if she told one. So she stuck with the truth that they would have to accept.

"I can't say." She stated, they blinked at her in confusion, then Miroku sat down beside her.

"Is it something to do with this Naraku person that claims to be your guardian?" Miroku asked, Kagome's eyes widened and glanced at

him in shock.

"How do you know that name?" She asked, and nearly bit her tounge when she realized that she had just given them the name to her

problem. Miroku regarded her with sad eyes.

"Kagome why don't you just leave him if you don't want to be near him?" Sango asked, Kagome glared at her.

"Who says I don't want to be near him?" She growled out, hoping to make them back down. It didn't work.

"Do you?" Inuyasha bit out, seeing through her attempt to bluff her way out. Kagome could only remain silent, giving them the answer they

needed. Inuyasha moved to where he was crouching in front of her.

"Just leave Kagome. If he tries to hurt you, we will help protect you." Inuyasha stated, the others nodded their agreement. Kagome shook

her head.

"Why noy?" Inuyasha growled, Kagome just brought her knees to her chest and shook her head again before hiding her head in her

knees. Inuyasha flinched, remembering how she would do that as a child when she was afraid. Back then it was always a bully, and he had

always stood in front of her ready to fight, ready to protect her. Now all he knew was that some man named Naraku was making her life a living

hell, and he could do nothing about it.

"Kagome. Please don't close us out. We want to help you, we want our friend back." Inuyasha stated, Sango glanced at the younger

woman and suddenly stood. Without warning she tackled Kagome. Kagome's reaction was swift, quickly she rolled with Sango and they both

surged to their feet as soon as they pushed each other away. Kagome saw Sango smile and had to hold back a sob when memories assulted

her. Sango had always tackled her like that when she was depressed about something, it had always realize that she had friends that were ready

to back her up when she needed help. Kagome slouched to the floor and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, I never meant to push you away. I just didn't want what happened to my mother and brother to happen to you." She

cried out. Shocking them, they quickly surrounded her. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry into his shoulder.

"Calm down alright? When you're ready start from the beginning." He stated, Kagome nodded and tried to stop the tears but the more

she thought about the story she was going to tell the harder she cried. Finally she allowed everything to just start flowing out.

"A year after I left town with my mom, a man approached our door. A half-spider demon, better known for and greatly feared as Naraku.

He said that my father was in debt to him a good few hundrend million yen to be in fact. You could guess that he wasn't to happy to hear that

my father had passed away a few years ago, well without warning he forced all of us to go with him to some location. I don't know exactly where

because he blind folded us. Well he tried to get my mother to mate him, but she refused, so as her punishment for refusing him, he tortured my

baby brother to death. It tore me and her apart, he was merciless. Then after she refused him again his attention turned to me. At first he started

torturing me in front of my mother, whipping me, strangling me, and straight out beating me, but she refused him still because I told her to. I wasn't

going to give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain, regardless of how much he hurt me, and I wasn't going to let him get my mother

either. Eventually he killed my mother, taking her by force over and over again until it killed her. He took one glance at me, smiled and then

started treating me like a favorite child. I played along, even though I wished I was dead, then he did the same thing to a few more families, and I

did all I could to protect those he allowed to live. Now I know what he wants out of me. He wants me to be his mate, but it wont happen, to me or

the other girl he has taken in." Kagome stated, the others were silently watching her and she looked down. The words were out, never to be

taken back now, but she still kept a secret from them. Better yet from Inuyasha. She waited, knowing this was the calm before the storm as they

took in what she had told them Inuyasha growled out, and all hell broke lose.

"I'll killl the bastard." Inuyasha yelled, Miroku stood and was barely contaning his anger by walking a hole into the floor boards. Sango was

sitting still, body tensed and ready to attack. Kagome stood and gained their attention by shaking her head.

"I'm thankful for your concern, but I can't allow you to get involved. One of Naraku's rules was to never talk to you guys again. Should he

ever find out that I have, then you guys would meet the same fait as my mother and brother. I refuse to allow that to happen." Kagome yelled,

Miroku stared at her while the other two just glanced at her in shock.

"Kagome you can't expect us to sit by and watch you suffer." Sango stated, Kagome just glanced at the woman she still thought of as a

sister.

"There is no other way. I'm not risking your necks just to protect mine. Promise, all of you that you will stay out of this." Kagome stated,

Miroku sighed and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. He glanced at her then stepped back.

"I apologize Kagome but that is not a promise I can make." He stated, Kagome stared at him in shock as he headed for the hatch.

Inuyasha stood and stretched.

"Same for me Kagome. I'm not going to stand by and let this guy walk over you." He stated and headed for the hatch as well. Sango

then stood and glanced at Kagome.

"No promises Kagome, that's something we just can't promise to." The woman stated, and left as well. Kagome slouched to the floor and

thought about what had just happened. Rather she liked it or not her friends had just gotten involved in the one thing that she had wanted them far

away from, and it was her fault that it had happened.

Kagome slowly walked home, thinking about what just happened. She had disobeyed all the rules that Naraku had set for her, she had

talked to her old friends, had given away what he had done to her family, and had told them about Naraku in general. How could she had done

something like that? She had just put her friends in a position that was bound to get them killed, especially when Naraku did find out. Kagome

froze at that thought. She couldn't allow Naraku to find out, which meant that she would have to disobey more of his rules.

"Son of a bitch." She growled, slamming her hand into a nearby tree. She marched toward the apartment and glared at the building. She

relaxed as she finally cleared her thoughts. 'Maybe they aren't all that wrong. I am allowing him to control my life out of fear, and I wiould never

allowed that to happen while I was a child. Have I really changed that much?' She thought, she turned and started walking toward the park, deep

in thought. She sat down on a swing and slowly moved her feet back and forth on the ground. She gasped when hands pushed her back and

caused her to go higher.

"Who the..." She stated and glanced over her shoulder. She tensed when she saw Inuyasha standing behind her, she faced forward and

skidded her feet in the gravel to stop herself.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me?" She growled out, Inuyasha just stared at her with sad eyes, and Kagome felt guilt slam

into her.

"You don't hate us. You just want to protect us, and to do so you're trying to push us away. It won't work Kagome, you should know that."

He whispered, sitting down in the swing beside her. She blinked in confusion when he stared at her with a smile on his face, then she blushed

when he leaned his head to the side in an innocent way.

"I remember when you would ask me to turn my head this way. You always said it was cute." He stated, Kagome huffed.

"That was the past Inuyasha. Get over it." She stated, Inuyahsa smiled and started shuffeling his feet, moving the swing.

"Remember when we would come here everyday after school? You would always want someone to push you on the swings, that's the first

thing you always wanted to do. After you would get so high you would jump from the swing, in truth half the time I was worried that you would get

hurt, but you always landed on your feet. Then we would start on of our games. I miss those days." He whispered, giving her a kind look. Kagome

glanced away and bowed her head, allowing her hair to cover her face.

"Like I said that was the past. Get over it." She whispered, Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Why should I have to get over it, when it's obvious that you still haven't." He stated, Kagome gasped and went still.

"You know nothing about me. So stop acting like you do." She stated, Inuyasha glanced at the ground.

"Thing is Kagome I can remember all the secrets you ever told me. Every single one. So I do know some things about you, but now you've

changed. All of us have, and I don't like it, I want it to be like the old days. I want it to where if one of us was in trouble, all the others would be

there to offer something. You always offered support and comfort, Miroku offered words of wisdom, and Sango always offered to protect. Why

can't it be like that now?" He asked, Kagome glanced at him. Trying her hardest to figure out her thoughts when she glanced at him. Finally a

voice she thought long gone spoke inside of her. Here she was, watching her best friend grieve over her, and making it worse by pushing him

away. Kagome sobbed out and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. She felt his brief hesitation, before he wrapped her in a warming hug.

"I'm so sorry. All of this is my fault. I just don't know what to do." She whispered, Inuyasha hid his face in the crook of her neck and clung to

her tightly.

"It's not your fault Kagome. Just remember that your friends will have your back. We will figure out something." He whispered, Kagome

nodded and reluctantly released him.

"Alright. But you must know that Naraku has people watching over me. Koga, the wolf demon you encountered the other day, Shippo the

fox demon that usually rides to school with him, and Rin, the new freshman girl that is causing heartbreak in the freshman class." Kagome stated,

allowing him to wipe the tears from her eyes. Inuyasha nodded.

"We'll be careful of them. Just promise me that you won't push us away." He stated, Kagome hung her head.

"I have to. Should one of them see me being friendly to you guys they have to report it to Naraku. They would get punished otherwise."

She stated, Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"Then our secret treehouse will come in use after all." He stated, Kagome glanced at him and smiled.

"Alright, but promise that you will be careful. You have to make the others be careful as well." She stated, Inuyasha nodded. He helped her

stand, gave her one last hug, then watched as she walked back toward her apartment.

Kagome watched from the hallway as Naraku and Sesshomaru strolled up to the door and glanced at her. Naraku approached and

leaned in close to her, taking a good sniff.

"Have you been behaveing yourself Kagome?" Naraku growled out, Kagome supressed a shudder and met his gaze.

"All I did was go jogging by some of my favorite spots, clean the apartment, and occasionally read or watched teen dramas." Kagome

stated, knowing she was safe when a bored look crossed over his face. He straightened and walked into the apartment.

"Fine. How have your classes been?" He asked in a grin, Kagome gritted her teeth and glanced at the ground.

"No trouble, sir. We got grades back, I've got all A's." She whispered, Naraku patted her head like a loving owner would do to a favored

pet.

"Excellent. Keep it up, and you will get a reward." Naraku stated, Kagome had to force back a gag. Naraku's 'rewards' were never good.

They were usually a treat to watching one of the others get beaten when they did something wrong. 'The monster'. Kagome watched as he

questioned the other three and promised them the same thing. She knew that he would ask Shippo and Koga about her classes later, when she

wasn't around. So she turned to Rin.

"Want to go to the mall? I hear there's a new movie with hot guys and mystical powers, and I'm eager to go and check it out." She stated,

Rin nodded and ran to get her stuff. Kagome headed out, saying she would have the car out front. She was halfway down the hallway when

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and wheeled her around.

"Your treading on dangerous grounds Kagome. You know that Naraku can sense when you are hiding things from him. Please Kagome,

tell me what's going on with my brother. I know that you know. You can't let him get involved." Sesshomaru whispered, Kagome glanced into

the worried amber gaze.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but they cornered me. No matter what I said they won't back off. Your brother wants his friends back." She

whispered, feeling Sesshomaru's grip loosen and watched as he backed off. He nodded and walked back toward the apartment. Kagome

stared at his back. 'No worries Sesshomaru. Should he try and bring them into his line of fire, well, lets just say that everyone will be shocked with

what will happen to him.' She thought, heading toward the elevator and toward her car.

"You met up with them didn't you?" Rin asked as soon as they got into the car. Kagome sighed and nodded her head.

"If you can believe it they basically kidnapped me. Just to tell me that they were going to do everything they can just to help me get away

from Naraku. I don't know what to do, but I do know that I won't allow Naraku to harm them. Regardless of what it costs me." She stated, Rin

frowned.

"Kagome, lately you've been reckless. I'm worried, you're treading on dangerous grounds by hiding things from Naraku. You know what

Naraku can do, and you know he won't hesitate to harm you to find out what you are hiding." Rin stated, Kagome nodded, but tightened her grip

on the steering wheel.

"I know, but to tell you the truth. I want to be back with my old friends as well. I'm tired of letting Naraku rule my life. I'm not a lap dog Rin,

and I'm getting tired of being treated like one." Kagome stated, pulling into the mall parking lot. Rin sighed and glanced down trying to hide tears.

"Kagome, you're like an older sister to me. I don't want to watch something bad happen to you. Please, I'm begging. Just obey Naraku,

just until he grows tired of having you follow him. He'll let you go then." Rin stated, not even sounding sure herself. Kagome gave her a sorrowful

look, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry Rin. You know as well as I do, he won't let me walk away, like he would you or the others. You know what he wants from me, and

I'm not about to let him have it. I don't want him hurting you or the others either, so when the time comes. I _will_ take him down." Kagome

whispered, Rin gave her a shocked look and watched as Kagome got out of the car and waited for her.

"I know she's hiding something from me Sesshomaru. I have a gut feeling, and those are never wrong." Naraku growled as he stared out

the window in his study. Sesshomaru glanced at him from his reclined position on the couch.

"Who Rin? Or Kagome?" He asked in a bored tone, Naraku sighed and moved to sit at his desk and stared at his trusted friend.

"Kagome of course. She's the only one I don't have completely under my thumb, other than you of course." Naraku stated, Sesshomaru

glanced at him and nodded.

"What about this feeling? What could she be hiding from you? You have Koga and Shippo watching her all during school. Rin cannot lie to

you becase she fears you greatly. While I am your extra senses and I have not been sensing any deception from her." Sesshomaru stated,

hoping that Naraku would drop it, but knew not to hold his breath. Naraku sighed and braced his chin on his hand, while lightly tapping his fingers

on his desk.

"I think she is using our teachings against us. Hiding her emotions under her uncaring facade." He stated, his eyes narrowing

dangerously, Sesshomaru sat up straight and placed his hand over the back of the couch.

"Just what are you planning, my friend?" He asked, Naraku smiled and glanced at him.

"Oh nothing big. I'm just going to put another person on watch." He stated, Sesshomaru blinked when an uneasy feeling settled in his

stomach. He smiled though and leaned forward with a fake-intrested look.

"Just who, exactly?" He asked, nearly losing is cool when Naraku smiled and leaned back.

"Me."

Kagome slowly got out of her bed and opened her window. She listened and sent her senses out, not feeling anything she carefully

stepped out and slowly climbed down the ladder. When she finally got into the alleyway she headed through the dark alleys until she reached

wooded area and then headed for the treehouse. She smiled slightly when she found the path, glanced up, and found a faint candle light coming

from the treehouse. 'Tonights the night. Tonights when I finally get my friends back, and start the plan to get Naraku out of mine and everyone

elses' life.'. She thought, glancing around the woods, before climbing the wooden rungs to the hatch. She knocked three times with her fist, then

slammed her palm into it twice. The hatch opened and Inuyasha pulled her up into the homely space, before embracing her in a hug.

"We didn't think you were going to come." He whispered, Kagome smiled and gave a light playful tug on his ear.

"Of course I was going to come. I just had to wait until everyone was asleep before slipping out. So has anyone thought about how we're

going to do this?" She asked, Miroku nodded and pulled out a notebook.

"We actually have a few ideas. Some are pretty risky, others may break the law, and some seem like the common stuff. All ending in

breaking in and killing someone though." He stated, Kagome shook her head.

"That would never work. Other than Rin and myself, all the people living in that apartment is demon. They would hear you coming before

you could even get a foot in the door." Kagome stated, the others sighed and Miroku dropped the notebook.

"Then what can we do?" Sango asked, Kagome sat against the wall and banged her head against it lightly.

"Not sure. All I know is that I want Naraku gone. He's made to many people suffer, and he can't be allowed to continue this torture." She

stated, the others glanced at her, then Sango moved closed to her.

"Who all has he hurt? Other than you that is." Sango asked, Kagome tensed and glanced down as emotions ran through her. She finally

shook her head.

"I can't say. I'm sorry." She stated, Inuyasha sighed and moved toward her.

"The kit, Shippo, the wolf demon, Koga, the freshman heart-throb, Rin, and my older half-brother, Sesshomaru. Am I right?" He asked,

Kagome glanced at him in shock, as did the others.

"How did you...?" Kagome stated, Inuyasha smiled and gently touched his nose.

"My sense of smell is greater than most half-demons, that's how I found out about my half-brother, I smelled him on you. It took me a while

to place the smell though. Also the other three, they're the only ones you hang around with at the college. It doesn't take a genius to figure out the

rest." He stated, Kagome gave him a curious look then smiled.

"Since when did you get so smart? Usually I could get anything past you, but now it's like you have connections I don't even know about."

She stated, Inuyasha just smiled and huffed.

"What can I say, I'm just that good." He stated, Kagome bursted out laughing. The others followed along a second later, and then just sat

in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Kagome, I've been wondering. What was your life like, after you left?" Miroku asked, Kagome glanced at him then glanced down,

allowing her bangs to hid her face. She nuzzled into Inuyasha's side when he wrapped an arm around her. She inhaled, then slowly relaxed,

before exhaling.

"At first I was miserable, I turned into a little brat. Always arguing and fussing over the littlest things. When Naraku took us away from our

new home, I was petrified. I went numb after he killed my little brother and mother, whiched allowed me to control my emotions. After that Naraku

introduced me to the streets, teaching me how to fight and survive on my own. He actually pitted me against men twice my size and weight.

Saying that I had to fight them to survive that day, I made sure never to lose. At moments like that, I used those small things you tought me Sango.

Such as never give in to intimidation, and to always stand my ground. Then Naraku had me live by myself in the woods, at that moment I used

your teachings Miroku. I remember how you told me how I can distinguish a poisionus plant from one that was safe to go near. When he started

to bring other people into the group, I copied off of Inuyasha, automatically putting them under a watchful eye and protecting them regardless of

what it cost me. Even though I was separated from you guys, I was still learning from you, always asking myself 'what-would-they-do' whenever I

was in a bad situation. So in truth, it was like you guys never really left my side." She whispered, Inuyasha hugged her tight while Miroku wrapped

his arm around Sango when she put her head in her hands to hide her tears. Kagome bit her bottom lip to hold back her own tears, and buried

her face in Inuyasha's jacket.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a helpless look, but Inuyasha just smiled and wrapped Kagome in a tight hug. Miroku shrugged and followed his

actions. Inuyasha was about to ask Kagome a question, when they both jumped apart at the sound of a loud slap, and Sango yelling.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed, Miroku groaned and quickly backed up when Sango jumped to her feet.

"N-n-now Sango dear. Let's not do anything rash. I meant no harm, I-I-I was just expressing my feelings." Miroku stammered, Kagome

watched in confusion while Inuyasha tried to hold in a snort.

"What in the world?' Kagome whispered, Inuyasha turned toward her and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Miroku is the college pervert, and Sango just became his latest victim. Guess he forgot that she is captain of the karate club." Inuyasha

stated, laughing again when Sango lounged at Miroku and he barely dodged her. Kagome shook her head and glanced at the three around her.

Once again, her life felt like it was getting back on track. It was just her, and her old friends hanging out and having a good time. She smiled, and

glanced out the treehouse window, scanning the wooded area for any signs of life. She smiled when she sensed nothing. For now she didn't

have to worry about anything. She moved back into the center of the treehouse, and completely missed the shadow that moved out of the treeline

and moved along down the path away from the treehouse, in a calm-dangerous manner.

Kagome carefully moved up the escape ladder, keeping her senses on the sleeping demons in case one of them awoke. She carefully

closed her window and crawled into bed, after changing her clothes and tossing the others into the dumpster below. She smiled to herself and

thought about her friends, and the fact that they were still at a standstill with Naraku. 'Doesn't matter thought, should the time come I'll destroy

Naraku myself.' She thought, and allowed herself to fall into a light slumber.

"Kagome. I'd like to have a word with you in my study before you go to school." Naraku stated, causing everyone in the apartment to still

and glance at the woman. Kagome shrugged and followed the half-spider demon to his study, carefully not to let off any of the emotions she was

feeling. Once Naraku was seated, Kagome sat in the wooden chair in front of his desk, waiting for him to talk. He stared at her for a moment,

slowly tapping his fingers together and staring at her with cold black eyes.

"I've heard from Koga and Shippo that your old friends have been trying to approach you. Is this true?" He asked, Kagome slowly nodded,

but made sure to keep Naraku's gaze.

"Also that, regardless of their efforts, you have been ignoring them. Am I right?" He asked, once again she just nodded while not breaking

eye contact.

"I'm also under the impression that you don't need to be reminded what will happen to them should you interact with them?" He stated,

Kagome shook her head, and sat still as Naraku sat staring at her. 'Don't break. Now is not the time.' She thought, and tensed slightly when

Naraku suddenly appeared in front of her and slammed his lips against hers. Kagome whined and tried to pull back, only to cry out in pain when

Naraku grabbed her jaws painfully and made her face him. He pulled back and Kagome had to force herself not to gag or cry out as he stared

at her. He gently moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, and leaned down.

"I have many plans for you Kagome. Don't make me do anything that you will feel sorry for later. Remember you're mine, no one elses.

Also remember that if I even catch the faintest whisper that you are talking to your old friends again, you wont be the only one hurting." He

whispered, suddenly releasing her. He turned to glare out his window.

"Get going." He growled, Kagome stood and calmly left the office, meeting Sesshomaru in the living room.

"Where's Rin?" She asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Already left with Koga and Shippo." He stated, Kagome nodded, grabbed her keys and slowly left the apartment. Once she got to her

car she was shaking uncontrollably, and once she got to the college she was in tears.

Sesshomaru carefully knocked on Naraku's door, and entered when he heard the gruff reply. He froze when he saw that Naraku's office

looked a wreck. Books were torn and thrown on the floor, his desk was upside down, his window was shattered, and his sofa was only the frame.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, and narrowed his gaze when Naraku glared at him.

"I don't need your damn wise-cracks Sesshomaru. That damn bitch is meeting with her old friends, and has the damn nerves to flaunt it in

my face. Well no more, tonight Kagome becomes mine, those liars have lost their value to me so it's time to dispose of them, and some old

friends of mine get to pay off their debts." Naraku growled, and Sesshomaru nearly lost it.

"Yes sir." He stated, turning so Naraku could be alone. Sesshomaru went into his room and allowed his mask to fall, he bit his thumb nail

and started pacing his room. He had to figure something out, and quick. Or else everyone would lose their lives, and Kagome would be helpless

again. Sesshomaru pressed his wrist against his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. There had to be something he could do, but what

damnit. He froze when an idea suddenly came to his mind, he thought on it a moment then smiled.

"Of course. Naraku isn't the only people owe favors to." He spoke just to himself. Turning on his heels he made his way out of the

apartment and toward his car. Naraku was in for a nasty surprise when he realized what Sesshomaru had up his sleeve.

Naraku growled low when a knock came at the apartment door, and stalked toward it. He froze when he opened the door to a woman who

ressembled Kagome in many ways. He frowned, his anger momentarily forgotten.

"Who are you? And may I help you with something?" Naraku asked, the woman blinked then bowed, surprising Naraku.

"My name is Kikyo, and it is I who can help you Naraku-sama. I believe that you have two girls under your care by the name of Rin and

Kagome, and that they have restrictions while in the college I attend." Kikyo stated smoothly, Naraku grinned and stepped back, allowing the

woman to enter.

"Please make yourself at home Miss Kikyo." Naraku stated with a bow of his own, both smiled at each other as she entered the

apartment.

Kagome made it through the day with a minimal amount of stress, and couldn't wait until that night. She was to meet Inuyasha and the

others at the treehouse, and discuss new ideas for how to take down Naraku.

"Uh...Excuse me Kagome. Hi I'm not sure if you remember me, It's me Kikyo." Kagome's once preschool friend stated as she stepped in

front of her.

"Oh...Kikyo. Long time no see, I guess." Kagome stated, frowning at the sudden approach. Kikyo smiled and grasped her hands.

"Oh Kagome we must catch up with each other. I know, come with me now so I can treat you to a early supper and we can talk. what do

you say?" Kikyo stated, Kagome blinked in surprise.

"Oh...Well I have something I need to do."

"Great. Come on lets go." Kikyo stated, pulling Kagome toward a brand new blood red porch.

"Kikyo, wait. I have something to do. I really must be getting home." She stated, Kikyo waved away her statement.

"I'm sure that if you give your family a call they'll understand." Kikyo stated, Kagome frowned and sighed. Realizing she had no choice,

she dialed Naraku's number.

"_Hello."_

"Uh...I will be a little late today. I sorta got side swiped from a person I knew in preschool and we just re-met and she wants to catch up."

She stated, and waited patiently for Naraku's reply.

_"That's fine Kagome. Just stay safe, and don't be out to late." _Naraku stated, and Kagome blinked in confusion, sure that he would have

thrown a fit. She blinked again when the dial tone sounded in her ear.

"I guess it's alright." She whispered, Kikyo clapped her hands then started her car.

"Then lets go." She stated, and that was when a bad feeling came over Kagome.

"Kagome isn't here yet. It's not like her to be this late." Sango stated, Inuyasha bit his lower lip and glanced out the window.

"i'm sure she will be here soon. No worries my friends." Miroku stated, trying to stay positive for his two friends. Inuyasha groaned and

stood, getting a bad sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I don't..." He started, but was stopped when three pounds sounded on the hatch followed by two slaps. He quickly opened the door and

pulled the offered hand through the opening.

"Kagome. You had us..." Sango started, but froze when the woman that was pulled through the latch wasn't their friend, but instead a cold

glaring Kikyo.

"What the hell are you doing here and how do you know the password?" Miroku demanded, but flinched ack in surprise when Kikyo just

smiled coldly.

"You'll find out soon enough. Nighty-night." She whispered, as she suddenly dropped a flask to the floor and dropped down from the hatch.

"Eveyone, cover your...mouth." Miroku stated to late, as they all collapsed to the floor.

Kagome slowly came to, and groaned as a pain radiated in her head. She slowly braced herself on her forearms and carefully glanced

around the room. She frowned when she realized that she was in Naraku's office.

"How did I end up here?" She asked out lound, carefully climbing to her knees. Gasping as both pain and memories assualted her. Kikyo

had taken her to a warehouse instead of a reastraunt and some weird looking warehouse where she was smashed over the head. She stilled

when she heard Naraku's chair squeak and quickly spun to face his, flipped over desk. She felt her veins freeze with ice when she met the cold

gaze of Naraku.

"You've been a very disobediant girl Kagome. You also got the others to lie to me. Can't have that now can we?" Narkau growled,

Kagome swallowed hard and carefully got to her feet.

"Where are they Naraku?" Kagome growled, Naraku just smiled at her. Kagome noticed that Naraku wasn't as mad as he should have

been, and felt her heart drop.

"What did you do to all of them?" She screamed, Naraku laughed and leaned back.

"That my dear Kagome is what you have to find out. Yet there will be a twist. You see, I have my men in two different locations, with both of

your group of friends. You must choose which group you want to survive Kagome, the way you choose which group to survive is through a few

riddles." Naraku stated, Kagome flinched.

"You monster." Kagome screamed, Naraku laughed.

"Now, now Kagome. You musn't waste your time. For if you can't get to either group within an hour. I will have my men kill all of them. So

here is you r first two riddles. Choose which one to follow. Number one; now listen to this rhyme, it's a place you vistied all the time/ there is the

second riddle on the place that took you high, the place where you thought you could fly. Number two; It is here where you decieved me, where

this riddle will be/ five is the combination, that allowed you to see that abomination. I'd hurry if I were you my dear." Naraku laughed, but Kagome

was already out of the apartment door and into a freezing night rain. She thought on the riddles and bit her lip. How was she to save all of her

friends from death? 'No focus on the riddles. 'Place that took you high,...where you thought you could fly.' That's the park, and the 'five is the

combination...' that would be the treehouse.' She thought, and gasped when she came to the fork in the road that would lead to the two places.

She couldn't decide which one to take.

"Kagome! Tell me where to go." A yell sounded, causeing her to spin just in time to see Sesshomaru fly by her. Taking the path that led to

the park.

"Go to the public park. On the bluish-green swing shoould be the next clue, call me and I'll try to help figure it out." Kagome yelled, heading

toward the treehouse. She reached it in record time and quickly saw the white paper stapled to the first board.

_Congrats! Here is the next riddle; It's the place you fear to go the most, it's the place that holds your host/ if you think you're brave _

_enough to face me, it will be your old freiends that I set free. -Naraku._

Kagome blinked, two hints that's all it was. If she wanted to get Inuyasha and the others free, she would have to let her secret out, she

would have to kill him. She jumped when her cell phone rang, she quickly answered.

_"Kagome, I can't figure out the riddle. Here's what it says; it's the place you wish you could have kept, the place where your father was _

_put in debt/ here is where you're siblings await, to see your decided faith. Where would that be Kagome?" _Sesshomaru asked, Kagome took

off running back toward the apartment, and focused on her phone.

"Run with all your might to Kyoto Street, the eigth house on the left. It's my old home, where my father and his buddies gambled all the

time." She stated, she heard Sesshomaru's reply and quickly shut her phone when the apartment came to view. She rushed in and took the step

two at a time until she reached the seventh floor. She slid to a hat in front of the room and dashed inside, heading straight for Naraku's office.

She froze when she saw that his bookshelf was moved to show the stairs that led down to his hidden room. Kagome inhaled and carefully

started down the steps. When she reached the cement floor, memories of what happened to her brother, her mother, and herself in the room

rushed her. She shook her head and started for the only door in the room, opening it to a large room with Naraku standing in the middle and her

old friends gagged and tied in the farthest corner.

"So you decided to safe your old friends, for shame." Naraku stated, raising a walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Men light the blaze." He yelled into the device, smiling like a lunatic. He frowned when nothing but static sounded.

"MEN!" He shouted, and relaxed some when the static was cut off. Only to go wide-eyed when an unsuspected voice sounded over the

device.

"Sorry to disappoint you Naraku, but your men are a little out of it right now. Also just to let you know, I'd keep a watch on your hostages."

Sesshomaru growled over the line, both Naraku and Kagome spun and saw that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were standing and brushing off

the rest of the shredded rope.

"What the hell?" Naraku growled, squeezing the device until it shattered, then spun toward Kagome.

"BITCH YOU WILL DIE." He screamed, Kagome jumped back just as Naraku launched at her.

"KAGOME!" The others yelled, then all hell broke loose.

"Sesshomaru-sama! We have to get to Kagome fast, you know as well as any of us. She's no match for Naraku." Koga stated, as he

finally caught up with Sesshomaru. He growled and glanced at the wolf demon.

"You think I don't know that. Besides, when did you start caring about her?" He asked, trying to keep himself in check by putting his mind

on something else. Should he lose it he could end up killing all of them on accident.

"In truth, ever since I met her. She tried to take care of me, even though I was her senior by a few years. I just knew I couldn't let Naraku

onto it or else he would have tried to force himself onto her." The wolf demon whispered, Sesshomaru glanced at him and nodded.

"Fair enough. Look, when we get there I need to ask you to do something." Sesshomaru stated, Koga glanced at him with a confused

look.

Inuyasha jumped toward the half-demon, only to be forced back due to an unexpected wind. He glanced around in confusion and then

tried to approach them again only to deal with the same results.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled, and glanced at the equal results that happened to Miroku and Sango.

"None of us can get to her." Sango stated, coming close to tears. Miroku grasped her shoulder and glanced toward the fight between the

young woman and the half-demon.

"Our only hope is to pray for a miracle." He stated, the others glanced over and watched the fight.

"You have lost your value to me. You will die, you have turned everything against me." He growled, launching a cloud of miasma at her.

Kagome quickly covered her mouth and focused hard on a power deep inside her. Everyone froze as a pale pink light eminated from her hands,

and the miasma settled into a harmless purple smoke cloud. Naraku stared at her wide-eyed, and took a frightening step backwards.

"Impossible. There is no way you could have pure powers." Naraku whispered, Kagome glared at him and gave him a cruel smile.

"Well believe it you bastard. I found out about it a long time ago, but kept it a secret from you. It's not me who will die here, if I were you

Naraku, I'd be trying to make my final amends." Kagome growled, allowing the pale pink light to travel up her arms and throughout her body.

Naraku growled and stepped backwards again, only to laugh and glance at her with cold eyes.

"You're wrong. Those powers wont hurt me. Go ahead and try." He whispered, Kagome released a blast of pure energy at him, and

gasped when another blast of pure energy countered hers.

"What the...?" Kagome whispered, and glanced to the side when a high pitched laugh sounded. She grounded her teeth together when

she saw Kikyo smiling at her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kikyo mocked, only to laugh again. Kagome glanced back to Naraku and took a step back. Her only chance

of victory was just cut by over half. The only way she could harm him now was if he got close enough to her, that was also a disadvantage

because the closer he was when he released his miasma the more effect it would have on her.

"It's time to make your amends Kagome." Naraku snarled, launching at her once more. Kagome jumped to the side and quickly moved

again when Kikyo swung at her with a baseball bat.

"No fair. Two-on-one is a cowards fight." Sango yelled, and dashed forward, only to get blasted back into Miroku by a strong gust of air.

Kagome gritted her teeth and did her best to dodge both of them, knowing that a single mis-step would cause her death. She gasped when

Naraku went low to the right, and Kikyo swung the bat straight at her head. She dodged, and ended up right in Naraku's grasp.

"Kukuku. You're finished now my dear Kagome." He whispered, placing his hand right over her nose and mouth.

"KAGOME!NO!" Her three friends shouted.

"Naraku." A deep growling voice growled, just as Kikyo went flying toward the blocked three and a fist slammed into Naraku's face.

Kagome dropped to the floor and moved into a crouch, barely dodging a struggling a Koga and Naraku.

"Koga! What are you doing?" Kagome screamed, and watched as Koga jumped out of Naraku's range of miasma.

"What does it look like? I'm fighting this bastard with the intentions of getting revenge." Koga yelled, and Kagome blinked when she saw

Sesshomaru sneaking up behind Naraku.

"What do you want me to do?" Koga asked, Sesshomaru glanced up as they rounded the last block to the apartment.

"Regardless of who is winning, I want you to rush Naraku. Draw his attention away from Kagome and the others. Try to draw him into the

center facing a side wall, I'll come in frm behind and try to deal the final blow." Sesshomaru stated, as they bursted into the building and up

toward the steps.

"What if it doesn't work?" Koga asked, as they rushed into the apartment and into the secret room.

"We're just going to have to hope that it will." He stated, slidding to a halt and waited for his moment to strike as he watched Koga slam

his fist into Naraku's face. When he moved Naraku into the position he needed, Sesshomaru swiftly moved forward, pressing a clawed finger to

his lip when Kagome noticed him.

Kagome quickly turned her attention back to Naraku and Koga when Sesshomanru raised a finger to his lips. She screamed when Koga

was suddenly flung backwards and skidded to a stop ten feet away from her, going completely still.

"Koga!" She screamed, and quickly turned when a snarl was heard, only to find Sesshomaru in a standstill against Naraku. 'I don't want

this. He will end up killing them.' She thought, and quickly launched toward Naraku, just as he shoved Sesshomaru back and faced Kagome. His

hands closed around her mouth just as both of her hands slapped against his head. Naraku let loose his miasma as Kagome allowed all her

purifiying to go into Naraku.

"KAGOME!" Her friends shouted, just before darkness embraced her.

Kagome slowly came to, and sat upright and glanced around her surroundings. She was in a weird field, that was surrounded by a pink

haze. She tensed when she sensed someone approaching her from behind. Spinning quickly she gasped when she saw her mother and brother

standing at the edge of the field.

"Momma? Sota?" She whispered, both smiled and then pointed to the middle of the field, she glanced and frowned. There just in the

middle of the meadow was an opened door.

"I don't understand." Kagome whisperd, glancing at her mother and saw the small smile on her mother's face.

"It isn't your time yet sweetie. There are peope who are waiting for you, people who would do anything for you. They need you Kagome,

me and Sota can wait a while longer. You still have a bright future ahead of you, as well as Inuyasha. Go back to him Kagome, he's waiting." Her

mother stated, Kagome blinked back tears and nodded.

"Yes Momma. See you later." She whispered, waving good-bye to her smiling brother and stepped through the door, back into the

embracing darkness.

"How will she be Miss Kiadea?" Inuyasha asked, as the old nurse stepped out of the hospital room. The old woman gave a small smile

and patted the half-inu demon's arm.

"Still stable, it's up to her rather or not if she will awake. Ye need to have faith in yourself and in her." The nurse stated, moving on down

the hall. Inuyasha collapsed back onto the bench outside Kagome's room and put his head in his hands. He glanced up sideways when a

comforting hand was placed on his shoulder.

"No worries Inuyasha. Kagome is strong willed, she wont give up that easily." Sesshomaru stated, sitting down beside him. Inuyasha

nodded and then glanced toward the door.

"I want to be left alone with her for a bit." Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru nodded, motioned for the others to move and they all headed

for the elevator.

"Do you think he will be alright Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru glanced back to his younger brother.

"As long as Kagome is fine. He will make it." He whispered, watching as his brother stood and entered the room, before the door closed

and he was faced with six exaghuasted faces. They all sighed and shook their heads as the elevator started moving.

"He's a hopeless idiot." They all mumbled, only to smile when Sesshomaru stopped the elevator and pushed the buttton back to the floor.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome's bed and carefully grasped her hand in his. He bent his head until his forehead touched the back of her

hand.

"Please Kagome. I wont be able to live without you. It took me a while to realize it, but I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with

you. I want to be there for you, to protect you, and to show you how much I love you. I want to start a family with you. Just please, please, wake

up." Inuyasha whispered, barely holding back tears. He froze and glanced up when her hand suddenly tightened around his.

"Do you really mean it Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, her eyes spilling over with tears. Inuyasha finally lost it and cried as well, and

nodded.

"Yes it's all true. Every word of it. I want to stay by your side for as long as I live. If you want, I'll do whatever you say. If you say no, and tell

me to walk away I will. It might kill me, but if it made you happy I would do it." He whispered, Kagome sobbed and swallowed.

"It's a good thing that I love you too. Cause I never want you to leave, and I want to be by your side for as long as I can as well." Kagome

whispered, Inuyasha placed his forehead on hers and kissed her nose.

"Then will you please be mine?" He asked, Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Yes." She whispered out. Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes.

"Idiot brother go ahead and kiss your bride-to-be." Sesshomaru growled from the doorway, causeing both to jump slightly.

"Oh shut up ya prick." Inuyasha growled, pulling her curtain around them, before leaning over and capturing Kagome's lips with his.

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride." The preacher stated, Inuyasha already had his lips pressed to

Kagome's before he had even finished the sentence. Everyone in the church cheered, and followed them out into the parking-lot.

"Kagome. Are you sure you don't want to have a reception?" Sango laughed, Kagome just flipped her the bird, her older sister laughed.

"Sorry, but that's Miroku's job. Plus I wouldn't want to be before Inuyasha." She yelled, and Kagome felt her jaw drop.

"I'll get you for that Sango." She yelled, the woman just laughed.

"Yea, yea. Love you to sis." Sango yelled back, Kagome only laughed. Then gave a squeal of delight when Inuyasha pulled her close and

kissed her.

"Inuyasha you have to wait until we get home.' She whispered breathlessly, Inuyasha growled impatiently and opened the window that

separated them from the driver.

"Go as fast as you can." He growled, the driver nodded and had them at their new apartment within fifteen minutes. Kagome laughed as

Inuyasha picked her up and had her in the house and on the bed naked within minutes.

"Impatient are we." She teased, Inuyashe just huffed and captured her lips in a passion filled kiss. Kagome groaned and raked her nails

over his bare back, revealing in the muscles that twitched and bunched beneath her touch. Inuyasha broke the kiss so they could get much

needed air.

"Kagome...I need inside you." He whispered, Kagome groaned and arched beneath him as his hand started masseging her breasts.

"Yes." She whispered, and arched her back even farther when he captured her nipple in his mouth while slowly moving his hands to her

already moistened folds. He couldn't hold back the moan that built in him as her tight channel greedily accepted his finger. He carefully inserted

another finger and slowly stretched her, carefully putting a slice in her already thin barrier.

"Try to relax Kagome." He whispered, capturing her nipple again while pressing his thumb against her small bundle of nerves. Kagome

gasped as a tightening feeling started in her abdomen and her hips started to move against his fingers.

"Inuyasha...please." She whispered, as he pushed down against her clit, Kagome gasped and arched as her body suddenly flared white

hot and it felt as if the world was spinning. She gasped again, and felt like she was going higher as Inuyasha suddenly thrusted into her all the

way. She started bucking again as Inuyasha started thrusting into her, taking her higher and higher in her pleasure. Finally she couldn't stand it

any longer.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, and arched high, just as Inuyasha sheathed himself into her fully and growled his own release. Inuyasha

carefully withdrew, holding her tight when she shuddered, and moved to where she was resting beside him with her head on his chest. He leaned

down and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Love you Kagome." He whispered, Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Love you too Inuyasha." She whispered, before gently falling into a light sleep. Inuyasha listened to her even breathing, and sonn was

lulled to sleep. 'No more worries, and no more struggles.' He thought before finally closing his eyes.


End file.
